Gus G of FIREWIND Interview 7.2.2002
Gus G Interview by Jean Pazola 7.2.02 1. Firstly, can you present FIREWIND to our readers ? Sure. FIREWIND is Stephen Fredrick on vocals, Brian Harris on drums, Konstantine on bass and my name is Gus G. and I play the guitar. 2. These last years, all FIREWIND members have done a lot of apperances in several different bands. can you remind us your past activities ? I have released a CD with German power metal band, Mystic Prophecy in 2001 and a few months ago I released a debut album with Swedish hard/heavy band, Dream Evil. I have also played on an Y.Malmsteen tribute CD that was released in 1999 and I have released an instrumental CD though Internet company, Diginet Music. Other than that, I have appeared as a guest artist on albums with bands like Exhumation, Raise Hell, Old Man's Child and Dragonland. Stephen was the singer for Kenziner and Brian was also in Kenziner. He has also played with My own Victim, Zanister and Vainglory. 3. Concerning "Between Heaven And Hell", how was the recording process with David Chastain ? Are you satisfied with the result ? David is a great guy to work with and we will definitely have him produce our future albums. First of all, he was the one that got me in touch with Stephen and Brian. Other than helping me putting the band together, he also directed and supervised the recordings. He has helped me a lot with my music as well. In other words, I personally feel that Chastain is FIREWIND's 5th member. Of course, we are very satisfied with the final result. I believe that everyone has done an excellent job and we are also very pleased with the mixing that Fredrik Nordstrom has done. 4. How do you compose your songs ? Who's responsible of the music & the lyrics ? Songs can be born from just a simple riff idea or a simple melody. I am responsible for all the music. I also wrote all the lyrics for this album, but when Stephen joined the band, he rewrote almost everything and it's 10 times better now. So, you can say that I write the music and Stephen writes the lyrics. 5. Which topics do you deal with in your texts ? We deal with things that are in everyday life. Things such as, relationships with people, love, war, human kind's direction, etc. 6. Is performing live really important for you ? Will you tour in europe ? I believe that playing live is very important for every band! We really hope to tour in Europe, but we have to wait and see what kind of opportunities and offers will come in the way. 7. On "Between Heaven And Hell" you covered "Pictured Life" from the Scorpions. but which are the musicians who inspire you ? Which bands do you listen to ? One of my main influences are the Scorpions. Except from the classic hard rock and heavy bands like MSG, Dio, Iron Maiden, Malmsteen, Saxon I listen to other bands as well. Lately I'm into Lacuna Coil and HIM. 8. Is power-metal very popular in the US or did you sign with Massacre records because Europe is FIREWIND's top priority market ? I'm not from the USA, I'm from Greece, so I don't know how popular is power metal in the US, but I can guess that it's pretty underground. We signed with Massacre in Europe because they really believe in FIREWIND and do a good job to promote our album. 9. Your album has been mixed & mastered by Fredrik Nordstrom (Hammerfall, Arch Enemy, In Flames ...etc). what do you think about european metal ? The album was mixed by Fredrik Nordstrom and mastered by Goran Finnberg. Fredrik's a good friend of mine and we are also bandmates in Dream Evil. I believe that there are some very good bands coming out from Europe the last few years, and especially from Scandinavia. I have also listened to a French band that I think is very cool, called Lyzanxia. 10. Do you have a last thing to say for your fans ? A big thank you to everyone for your support. We hope you enjoy our debut album 'Between Heaven and Hell' and we hope to play in France as soon as possible! Category:Interview Category:Gus G